User blog:Lorgassssssss/Metroid game Progress (And (Real) Life)
First Blog Part:August 21,2010. Ok.Game Progress:#1 Progress:MP3:Bryyo Seed Guardian Boss Battle.#2 Progress:MP2:Bomb Guardian Boss Battle.#1:MP1:Chozo Ruins.(Pathetic,I Know,Right?)#1/0:MPH:Archives Visit 1/Escape!(I Can't Find The Exit Of ONE OF The Data Shines!!!!)Ok,Now That THATS Out Of The Way,9 MORE DAYS 'TILL METROID:OTHER M IS AVALIBLE AT NON-INTERNET RETAILERS(Basicly,Its In Stores) IN NA(Including Maine.)!!!!! I Have Been WAITING FROM (I Dunno,Maybe,June???)!!!!Ok,JUST Started Playing MPH On my Save File (7% Progress.I Hate You,MPH's Difficulty.).MPH Intro Movie=PURE AWSOMENESS!!!! I Can't Play Multi/Online With Nintendo Wifi,My Parents Mom Won't Let Me.'Sides,My House Doesn't Have Wifi.(If Im Not On,Here Are The Reasons:Blackout(Very Rare,Only 2 I Can Remember.First:When I Was At My Dad's Parent's House:Age 6/7??Second:My House:Age 8.),Don't feel Like It(Rare),Visit To my Dad's Parent's House(When my Mom And Dad Are at Work,But Are Able To Drop Me Off.Today,My DAD'S MOM Came To Kinda "Babysit" Me,Because My Parents Had To Leave For Work While I Was Asleep.I Wish I Had A Little Bro To Babysit when im Older.),Visit To My MOTHER'S Parent's House,(My Mom's Mom Is Single.)(Only A Few Times A Year.)Ect.YES!!!!!Got Last Artifact in Archives Visit 1!At The Stronghold Void!!!Ugh,Im playing Somthing Else On My DSi Turning Off My DSi.(Takes out MPH Cartrige And Puts It With The Other Cartriges)Y'Know,I Had This Wried Dream About Metroid:Other M Because Its Coming Out In A Single-Digit Number Of Days.It Will Probobly Continue Until The 31st.(NA Retail Release Date,Cuz I Live In CT.Thats ALL I Should Tell You.):(Dream is in Italics,But Its Normal At The End.)Samus Was Running across A Walkway In The Main Sector Of The Bottle Ship.She Heard a Screech.She Ran Faster."NOT METROIDS"She Shreiked!''She Killed Them,Exept For One Egg,(The Egg The Metroids were Guarding)Because It Reminded Her of Her '"Child"(The Baby).It Too,Thought Samus Was Its Mother.The Newborn Chirped."Chhhiiirrrppp"The Infant(The New Name) Chirped.She went To A SCREEN Comm Room(To Communicate While FAR Away From Eachother On a Screen.).At First,Adam thought It Was Attacking Samus.Samus Told Him:"Its OK.Im Its "Mother"!!"."A Replacment for The Baby???!!!"Adam Said,Both Confused AND Suprised.The Dream I WAS HAVING Went To A MPT Main Menu Type Backround,Saying:'TO BE CONTINUED...'''''Then The Dream Ended.''In SSBB,Im ADDICTED To Samus.Good Moveset,Ect.But,I Can't Do Online For BOTH Resons My DSi Has.Speaking About DSi...I Really Have TWO DS!!!First One I Have:(Not Able To Be Used,I Will Tell You Later.Reason)A Crimson Top-Color DS Lite.It Has A SW:The Force Unleashed Sticker Set On It.(The Things You Put On Whatever Color DS/DS Lite/3DS(3DS Is Not In Stores,Yet...) You Have).Second DS I Have:(Reason For 1st DS Not Being Able to Be Used:It Mysteriously Broke...(The Three Periods Were Used For Some Effect)Creepy,Huh?)A Blue Color-Top DSi.Ok,Im Hungry.Ok.Im Eating My food Here In The PC Room.Well,Its Time For My Training With The Chozo In My Mind,Be Back Soon!!!! Update:August 21,2010 YES!!!!!! I Escaped Archives 1st Visit!!!NOW FOR ALINOS 1st VISIT!!!!NOT GOOD.(The Archives 1st Vist Guardians Take Only 1 Or 2 Hits To Kill.Easy.)Spire Annoys Me.I lost ONE Of My Two Energy Tanks.To Him And The Robots.I Defeated Spire On Alinos Visit 1...OH NOEZ!!!!SLENCH V1!!!!!!(The 1st Slench You Fight,The Alinos Visit 1 One) Category:Blog posts